


Angustia de Boda

by Ibrahil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Park Chanyeol reflexiona como llego aqui.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	Angustia de Boda

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en este tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/allforKrisyeol/status/1329324422491082753

Estaba nervioso, sí, pero eso no era lo que lo había tenido sentado en la peinadora por más de una hora, mientras tenía la voz de Yoora pidiéndole que saliera desde hace quince minutos como sonido de fondo. Su boda seria a las once, en el enorme patio reservado para fiestas de la Casa Wu, decorado a gusto de la matriarca Wu, con postres y colores que Park Chanyeol, coreano y un hombre, jamás había visto o deseado tener el día de su boda.

No era un matrimonio arreglado, era amor, tenía que ser amor después de luchar por cinco años contra su familia, y luego con la familia de Yifan, pero hoy, viendo que el azul y el lima que él había escogido había sido reemplazo por magenta y rojo, de pronto se sentía desconectado del mundo.

Esto no era lo que él había querido, no era lo que él había soñado cuando Wu Yifan le había abrazado en aquel dormitorio de universidad el último día de su año de intercambio en Corea y le había prometido volver por el un día y hacerlo completamente suyo.

La puerta a su habitación en la Casa Wu se abrió.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que se había ido al fondo del abismo tan rápido. Habían venido a esta casa porque Yifan quería que conviviera con su madre y sus familiares un poco más, pero desde que habían llegado hace un mes. Chanyeol había tenido que dormir solo en esta pequeña habitación en la esquina más alejada de la enorme casa.

No presto atención a quien entraba, solo contemplando su propio reflejo en el espejo frente a él; ni se molestó en intentar adivinar si era Yoora o la matriarca Wu hecha una fiera porque estaba retrasando todo.

Una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro, y el olor a Armani lleno su sentido del olfato. Alzo apenas sus ojos a esa mano a través del espejo, contemplando el anillo azul de Bvlgari que reconocía vagamente que su pareja había usado un par de veces en esas elegantes fiestas a las que le había acostumbrado a llevarle en Shanghai.

Con pereza, alzo la mano que no sostenía su barbilla y toco esos dedos gruesos, y de inmediato estos se entrelazados con los suyos. La calidez de su amante trajo calor a su pecho que se había por poco congelado con sus oscuros pensamientos.

"Hago esto por ti" pensó, poniéndose en movimiento, pero otra mano se posó en su otro hombro y le mantuvo en la silla.

Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el aliento tibio en su mejilla, sin querer encontrarse con la mirada severa de Wu Yifan a través del espejo. El beso en su mejilla fue suave, lleno de ese amor que no tenía fin. Pero la acción terminó muy rápido, dejándole vacío en su tragedia.

Una mano sobre la suya fue lo que le ayudo a moverse, a ponerse de pie, siendo llevado de la misma forma en la que había sido guiado por Yifan esa noche en la que le habían rechazo su primer proyecto grande como compositor; aunque ahora pasaba frente a diferentes rostros familiares, como Yoora viéndole con preocupación, su madre con decepción y algunos de los rostros de las mujeres Wu viéndole con desprecio y con la certeza de que en sus corazones habían tenido razón en el que un hombre coreano como él no era lo suficiente en ningún aspecto para amar a Yifan.

Intento respirar, pero no podía, no había mucho que hacer más que ser guiado por Wu Yifan y esperar que su cuerpo pudiera realizar todo lo que habían practicado por dos semanas.

De pronto, encontró su voz, por la sorpresa de que en lugar de ser guiado al patio de fiestas, estaba enfrente del elegante Porsche.

"Fanfan?" Preguntó en vano, porque Wu Yifan le estaba ayudando a entrar en el pequeño automóvil, cuando estuvo sentado allí, se dejó besar brevemente en los labios y luego Yifan le estaba poniendo el cinturón y cerrando la puerta. "Fanfan, ¿dónde vamos?" pregunto suavemente a su dominante novio cuando este salió del estacionamiento pese a los gritos de su madre.

"Muy lejos, a donde ni siquiera yo pueda hacerte daño"


End file.
